This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Development of the Telescience Infrastructure: The continuing purpose of research in this core section was to develop a research environment that transparently integrates advanced Grid, applications, database and networking technologies to increase the throughput of 3D electron tomography;accelerating the pace of data production. Our focus was the continual development of the Multi-scale Imaging (Telescience) Portal to increase the throughput of electron tomography by integrating key elements of the Grid infrastructure and advanced computer science innovations.